Unrequited Love
by C.RoWhite
Summary: Sasuke watches as Yukimura meets the lady of a neighboring land and plan to wed soo after. Admitting his own love he waits for the young lord to return the feeling.


Loyalty Make for Unrequited love

_I do not own any rights to any characters used in this story. I own nothing but the basic story itself. I make no money of this story in any way though it would be nice. Thank you have a nice day._

Sasuke stood quietly in the background watching his lord, his Yukimura on his meeting with another Lord's daughter. The Tiger of Kai thought it be wise to start making ties now while the peace was in the land. The Lord's daughter was a very attractive woman dressed in many layers of Kimono silks. Sasuke had no opinion of the woman other then she was safe for Yukimura to be near. He still watched this woman sit with Yukimura talking, laughing, and flirting. It would only be a while more before they would be asked if they wish to wed or find a new suitor.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he kept his distance and just watched. He hated that this woman was getting closer to Yukimura on a more intimate bases then he. To say he tried would be a lie because he knew better not too. It was taboo, wrong, and a horrific act against nature for him to even think about following his desire. Sasuke could remember the first time he found he had these feelings for other men, his donna, particularly

He was about mid twenties in age and his lord was about 15 or so. Sasuke was patrolling when he saw his young lord out in the training yard practicing his spears. Sasuke stopped and watched, he always loved the boy and knew him since he was much younger and Yukimura was but a toddler. He watched a bit and became frozen in his spot. He started to breath heavier, her palms became clammy, and he felt a tightness in his chest. Once the boy moved on Sasuke was left shaking slightly as he leaned in to a tree his body having highly reacted in a way he had only for woman in the past. It wasn't until a few weeks later he admitted to having a deeper love for Yukimura then that of a brother.

"SASUKE!" Yukimura yelled dragging Sasuke from his memories

"Yes donna?" Sasuke stepped quickly to the area and knelt to one knee his head down.

" SASUKE!" Yukimura tackled to man to the ground in a bear like hugs. "You have to meet someone! Her name is Lady Hidiyomi~"

"Yes, my lord, I have seen you with her many a time, I am honored you feel the need to introduce us." Sasuke pushed Yukimura off him and sat him back on the ground a safe distance from him.

"I know this is the woman I will be taking as my bride!" Yukimura cheered.

"Are you sure My lord, she is the first woman you have seen out of many!" Sasuke was a bit worried that Yukimura choose so quickly.

"Yes, our union will only strengthen the land of Kai and make it grown. Her fathers army is strong and as he has no male heir she will loose everything her family has. So I will take her as my bride and we can have out lands united as one and both shall be ruled by us together!" Yukimura was beyond ecstatic and taking this woman as a bride was a really good choice. It would grow the land of Kai almost double and Yukimura would rule half the land until the tiger of Kai passed away

"Good decision my lord. Shall I inform the lords or just called them to meet you?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"Bring them to us if you could, brave loyal ninja" He looked up hearing the woman speak. Not even wedded yet and she was already treating him like he was her servant.

"As you wish My lady." Sasuke bowed his head and left quickly to fetch the lords.

After the meeting of the lords the days dragged by and ever closer did the wedding date come. Sasuke frowned and became more and more distant from his lord with each day. At the rate he was going he was going to either going to be unable to protect his lord with out implication or he was going to have to ask to be reassigned if that was possible. As her pondered this he turned his head to see his lord stalk in to the room and almost slam the door shut a bit of anger in his face and eyes.

"What is the problem with you Sasuke?" Yukimura crossed his arms. "Do you have a problem with the new Lady in the house?

"I apologize my lord but the problem is not with her. She is a wonderful woman, a beauty beyond compare." Sasuke turned and bowed his head.

"Then what is with you being so short, and not staying near by any more." Yukimura started to pout. " I miss knowing my brother is near by watching me."

"I am still there my lord. I am being less obvious about it." Sasuke looked up. "My problem is I do not agree with your marriage because I am being selfish."

"You don't agree? What is wrong with use getting married? We went over it many a time and nothing seeing to harm the land of Kai or myself." Yukimura dropped to his knees sitting as he was confused as to what Sasuke would find wrong.

"Its a purely selfish reason that I disagree my lord. A reason that is petty and nothing that needs to be an issue with your happiness with the lady." Sasuke dropped his head in to another bow. "Now if you will excuse me I believe my night patrol starts soon."

"You do not have night patrol to night Sasuke." Yukimura narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms puffing his chest out to look more intimidating. "You will explain yourself right now Sasuke. I will not have my brother and best friend disagree with my wedding."

"My lord the topis is highly inappropriate for any such conversation." Sasuke tried to avoid answering not watching to be more ashamed of himself or worse. He didn't want Yukimura to cast him away for being such an abomination.

"Sasuske!" Yukimura's voice rose.

"Please donna" Sasuke spoke with a bit of force in his tone.

"Tell me" Yukimura got louder.

"I rather..."Sasuke tried to plead with him

"SARUTOBI SASUKE!" Yukimura moved and stopped his foot down so he was kneeling on one foot.

"I LOVE YOU YUKIMURA!" Sasuke yelled out before he shamefully dropped his head and dropped his head to the floor. "I am so sorry."

"huh? That's it? You love me? Well I love you to Sasuke." Yukimura was confused and rather bewildered as to why Sasuke would feel ashamed to love a brother.

"No donna. My love is deep then that of brotherly." Sasuke spoke softly raising himself up slightly so he could be heard.

"I do not get it." Yukimura sat back Indian style and crossed his arms trying to figure out what Sasuke could mean.

"I mean My lord, I feel about you the ways I should about women. I feel for you in an extremely taboo way. A way some places punish by death" Sasuke frowned. As he did his best to explain the concept of him liking another man rather then a woman.

"Ooh... oh..OOH You OH..."Yukimura turned red. " I see well... I must be off to contemplate this new bit of uh... knowledge." With that Yukimura was on his feet and out the door.

Sasuke sat there ashamed of himself and what he had said. He knew he would have to leave the palace soon. He could not stay as the body guard to the young lord, not when he saw the lord in taboo ways. The wedding was in three days nothing would be done till after that only because so much is going on around it that he would be dealt with after the event.  
~~~~

The day of the wedding came and Yukimura avoided Sasuke like the plague and in pure honestly Sasuke couldn't blame him. Sasuke kept to his hiding places while he watches his lord got ready for his own wedding.

Yukimura was dressed in a full formal kimono set for men with his families seal and all the proper armor depicting his samurai status. The lord of Kai was dressed in similar fashion but with out all the armor. Sasuke was dressed as his usual self in his ninja gear. It wasn't long after the two Sasuke watched was ready to go that they were called to the main hall to start the ceremony.

Sasuke took his spot in the back of the hall blending in with the wall has he watched the two of them speak vows of happiness, loyalty, honor, and even love. Once they spoke the last of their vows and ware declared husband and wife, Lord and Lady of the lands, Sasuke left the hall and abandoned his post unable to stay any longer. He went to his room to clear his head and empty his belonging from his room and leave back to his village where he could find atonement for his actions.

Once he finished rolling up his futon and straightening the room out and made sure he had his belonging he sat one last time to clear his head and steal himself for this journey. He would wait till everyone was asleep to leave only so he didn't arouse suspicion especially with Yukimura. Sasuke closed his eyes and actually took a nap while he waited for the time to pass till he could leave.

The party died shortly after night fall. Only a few lords stayed a drank with each other as they were not leaving to the morn, the tiger of Kai among them drinking. Yukimura and his new wife left to celebrate in their own way until the final candles were blown out for the night. When the final light was out Sasuke opened his eyes and stood up guessing it was near midnight if not passed it.

Grabbing his bag he put it over his shoulder and slowly opened his door and stepped out of the room leaving only his futon behind. He did not need to run or sneak as he came and went many times on missions. He walked quietly to the back of the gardens and hoped the wall with ease and he was off on his journey back to his village.  
~~~~~

three months later Yukimura sat quietly in the Garden on a large stone one leg curled against him the other hanging off the rock in his hand he held a very unique head guard. He was fighting tears as held it in his hands tightly. He received a messenger that morning with a letter and packaged and he knew what happened. He had asked if Sasuke went on a mission and even went out to look for him with no luck and no answers till that day.

"My lord" He looked up from his thoughts to his young wife and smiled weakly.

"Yes my Lady?" He spoke quietly.

"Why are you so sad over this ninja?" She turned her head. "I know not the situation and I feel perplexed by such emotion over a body guard. You do not speak of it."

"I grew up with Sasuke always there. He was like a big brother. He became family rather then protection. " Yukimura sighs and slips from the rock to sit on the ground with his wife. "I guess I did not deal with a situation the right way."

"I may not be much help but I can listen to your problem and help you solve it." She smiled taking the head guard holding it lovingly.

"I went to him a few days before we got married. And asked him what his problem was with use getting married cause he avoided such conversations and questions. I pushed him to admit that he loved me more then family should." He sighed softly.

"He liked men?" She sounded a bit surprised.

"No just me. I have seen him chase woman and glance at them in ways other men would. He even spoke of a few girls he had been with." Yukimura blushed slightly. "Well when he told me I kinda just up and left and avoided him. And in that short time I started to think to."

"You loved him too." she smiled softly.

"Yea, just the thought of him during those days made me sweat and grow weak." Looks down. "I wanted to talk to him about it after the celebrating but he left. And went home to his village. " Yukimura started to cry as he willed himself to stop with little success. "I am sorry. Hidiyomi. I hurt knowing he is gone and part of my heart died with him."

"Shh Yukimura. He loved you as much as you loved him and nothing, not even I would get in between you two if that time came. He only left because he felt he could no longer protect you properly any more." She pulled him close to her hugging him trying to comfort him. "Listen , you need to be strong for him now. He wouldn't want you to cry for him he would want you to live happily with your new Family" She smiled to him.

"You are right." He sniffled and touched her stomach. "I need to be strong right now for him and for you and myself." He felt a bit better. "You think he know how much I loved him."

"He knows beyond a doubt you do and always will." She rested her head on his arm holding the guard out to him. "Keep this safe and his spirit will always hear your prays and love for him."

"Thanks Hidiyomi." He took hold of the guard and closed his eyes. "Can we name our first Son Sasuke?"

"If you wish I will not object." she smiled and slowly got up to leave Yukimura to his thoughts and musings once more.

"Sasuke." Yukimura spoke softly as his wife left. "I love you beyond that of brothers as well. Let us meet in the afterlife be it heaven or hell."


End file.
